¿Quieres ir a la playa?
by Weegie2602
Summary: Ambos se gustan pero ninguno lo sabe,por una invitación y cosa del destino solos quedaron,como cambio todo para unos jóvenes de 14 años en sus vacaciones de verano? Segundo fic que hago :)
1. introduccion un poco profunda

Ya vamos por la segunda historia,esta esta basada en hechos reales y la encontré perfecta en esta situació vamos

* * *

**¿Quieres ir a la playa?**

Tercera semana de febrero y ya solo faltaban 2 semanas para volver al colegio como estudiantes de 2° año en la educación media. Las vacaciones fueron muy interesantes para cierta joven castaña y ojiazul y todo gracias al haber ingresado a la mejor escuela de mushroom city cuando pasaría a 1° año,el mismo por el cual iría su mejor amiga peach...aun recordaba todo ese año como si fuera ayer:

"El primer día la joven estaba muy nerviosa ya que nunca había sido cambiada de escuela,esta vez lo hacia porque en su anterior establecimiento 8° era el ultimo año que pasar y debía ir a encontró a su amiga rubia y enterarse que estarían en la misma clase,ser presentada a toda la clase,conocer a los amigos de Peach."

_Mario y luigi_ eran los mejores amigos de peach y son hermanos gemelos. Mario es el mayor aunque no lo demuestra gracias a su baja estatura,viste usualmente unos pantalones azules y camisa roja,su color preferido,es muy valiente y siempre destaca en su deporte preferido "salto de valla".Luigi es el menor quien viste igual a su hermano excepto por su camisa que en vez de roja el verde es su color,es un poco tímido pero lo que lo hace destacar es su gran capacidad en el arte y manualidades.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba daisy comenzó a destacar en todas las materias establecidas lo cual inicio con un juego de rivalidad con luigi que consistia en mejorar en todo,eso si ellos siempre pasaban juntos ayudándose en lo que le costaba a uno y el otra manejaba con facilidad;en los recesos iban a la biblioteca,iban por el desayuno,comenzaron a sentarse juntos,incluso empezaron a molestarlos diciendo que eran novios y se veían perfectos como pareja...que mas da era mentira así que les daba igual y así fue hasta el fin de año.

Ambos se hicieron mejores amigos y no había día en que estaban juntos lo cual se les hizo cotidiano y normal para los demas,aunque para aquellos mas cercanos no les daba igual ellos tenían que estar juntos a como de lugar y eran nada mas ni menos que Mario y Peach quienes lograrían esta aconsejaba a daisy y Mario a luigi,se juntaban en alguna casa y los dejaban solos esperando algún progreso,pero nada,alguna que otra situación incomoda para ellos pero nada...Ambos decidieron que no seria el final asi que decidieron no intervenir y que el tiempo lo decida

Todos los demas se habían resignado por la posible pareja,lo que no sabían que gracias a un año entero juntos e inseparables comenzó a producir un nuevo sentimiento el uno por el otro y lo hacían disimular muy bien...ahora ambos esperan el día que todo sea dicho y ya no sean solo "amigos".

Bueno esta es la introduccion ,un poco larga a decir verdad pero es para entender mejor la situación,ahora los 2 capítulos siguientes se encontraran la opinión de daisy y luigi sobre ese año del cual se conocieron,después vendrá la historia...es un poco enredado pero encontré que seria lo mejor para este universo alterno,ya que no es lo típico de los reinos y princesas...espero les guste esta historia :)


	2. Luigi

Bueno ahora seguiré con la historia este punto de vista es de luigi...

* * *

**¿Quieres ir a la playa? "Luigi"**

Es febrero...acabo de volver de viaje a un resort con mis padres y Mario...pero todavía no dejo de pensar en _ella_,día y noche me pregunto que hace,si estará bien,si estará pensando en mi,cuando ya no puedo soportarlo le mando algún mensaje a su celular y conversamos por largo rato lo cual me tranquiliza y me deja seguir la vida...y pensar que ya ha pasado solo un año de conocerla y no puedo crear que estar un día sin ella me sea eterno.

Ese primer día que llego y la vi hablando con peach,le pregunte a mi hermano si la conocía(posiblemente yo no estaba el día que la conocieron)era lo que pensaba,pero Mario igualmente no la el receso peach la presento a nosotros como su amiga de la infancia y ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había marchado a su ciudad,ahora estaba de vuelta para entrar a esta escuela lo cual consiguió.

Los días fueron pasando,y cuando los exámenes fueron entregados daisy obtuvo la mejor calificación en ed.física,lenguaje,matemáticas,ingles e historia lo cual a todos nos dejo mas que sorprendidos y a un Mario muy frustrado por ser superado en su "especialidad".Mario,peach,daisy y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos,en cada trabajo en dúo eramos nosotros quienes mejor trabajaban y comenzamos a repetir el habito sucesivamente.

Nuestra amistad comenzó a ser mejor día tras día;mejores calificaciones juntos,compartir colaciones,juntarnos con los demás en días de descanso,sentarnos juntos,reír por simple estupideces... de conocidos a amigos y de amigos a mejores amigos...pero...y si mejores amigos no sea el limite?

Mis sentimientos por ella los descubrí cuando cada noche soñaba con ella y cada momento incomodo que pasábamos juntos y los procesaba en mi mente cada dia...aun recuerdo el día que habían escrito nuestro sobrenombre en la pizarra y el profesor al verlo preguntó "¿quien es luaisy?"...cada vez que tenia su compañía,me ayudaba,me sonreía,se preocupaba por mi cuando me encontraba en problemas o simplemente en mal estado,su sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba,algun abrazo cuando estaban muy felices,ese beso en la mejilla que me dio cuando le di un obsequio el ultimo día de clases...Ahora yo, luigi segaly se claramente que me gusta y estoy loco por daisy saraland,mi mejor amiga...

-oye luigi la cena esta lista-mario entraba a la habitación y lo primero que hice fue esconder mi cuaderno bajo la almohada

-sisisi claro voy enseguida-aunque mas trataba mis nervios los notaria hasta el vecino si estuviera observandome

-que te pasa?acaso te asuste por mi entrada sorpresa?-mario comenzó a reírse burlonamente de mi,quizás esa excusa podría servir

-eeh si claro es que estaba pensando en algo entonces me asuste cuando entraste-dije mienta me reía un poco nervioso,a veces no soy muy buen mentiroso

-pensando en algo?querrás decir en alguien-mis mejillas se sonrojaron al instante que Mario me mira con picardia,ya era un habito que Mario me molestara con daisy pero una que otra vez me sonrojaba mucho ya que algunas veces estaba en lo correcto

-muchachos dense prisa!-se pudo escuchar desde el primer piso,alabada seas madre por salvarme

-Si mamá!-me levante rápidamente y baje lo mas rápido posible,no quería hablar de ese tema ahora.

_En la mesa..._

Mientras la cena transcurría un tenso e incómodo silencio se producía,cualquiera que fuera yo quisiera salir de esta situación lo mas rápido posible.

Mario se levanto de la mesa-muchas gracias-dijo eso si se fue a la habitación no sin antes mirarse de reojo antes y producirme un escalofrio por todo mi cuerpo

-luigi...-dijo mi madre y yo le dirigí la vista-mañana tu padre y yo decidimos ir a la playa de mushroom city por el día,harías el favor de avisarle a tu hermano,si quieren pueden invitar a alguien-dijo mientras dedicaba una de sus cálidas sonrisas la cual te calma mas que un baño de espuma

-esta bien-me levante de mi silla-muchas gracias por todo-y emprendí camino hasta las í tranquilo como siempre,fui al baño a lavarme los dientes,me lave un poco la cara y entré a la habitación para encontrar a mi hermano tirado en el piso viendo televsiom .

Mario,mamá dice que mañana iremos a la playa por el día,dijo que podíamos invitar a alguien...-silencio. Mario seguía observando el televisor y luego de unos minutos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro la cual me puso un poco nervioso,hay veces que Mario actua muy extraño...

-ehh,lo siento luigi,acabo de recordar que mañana iría con peach de paseo por el parque,creo que tendrás que ir solo esta vez...a menos que...-Mario me miro fijamente con una sonrisa algo pícara-invites a daisy-

_Invites a daisy...invites a daisy...invites a daisy..._un calor invadió desde mi cara hasta la punta de mis pies,invitar a daisy a la playa por el día...no parecía mala idea,excepto por la simple razon que poseo una pequeña fobia al mar debido a que cuando pequeño una ola muy grande para mi me botó y me ahogó,luego de eso desperté en una camilla...

Volví en si cuando escuche una risa burlona proveniente de Mario-No me digas por esa simple sugerencia te pusieras tan colorado JAJAJAJAJA-

-CALLATE!No estoy para tus bromas!-dije muy molesto y estaba por irme hasta que Mario me interrumpio

-Bueno...-Mario se levanto y puso su mano en mi hombro-si quieres ir solo y ver en primera fila como se andan besando y acariciando mamá y papá me pudiste haber dichoabrió la puerta y se fue...Un asco recorrió todo mi cuerpo;si iba solo seria el violinista entre ellos dos,el publico de su película romántica...no podía hacer nada mas que resignarme,Mario tenia la razon después de todo,saque mi celular.

Aquí esta el 1° capi espero les haya interesado,próximo capitulo "daisy" no se lo pierdan


	3. Daisy

"Daisy"

* * *

La noche ya se hacía presente en "mushroom city" y una mitad de la población se encontraba de viaje en las afueras de la ciudad visitando aquellos lugares exóticos en el continente,la otra mitad seguía su vida en la ciudad,descansando con mucha tranquilidad sus vacaciones bien merecidas después de un año difícil.

En una singular casa habitada por un matrimonio muy alegre y sencillo,un pequeño jovencito de apenas unos 7 años y una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules como el cielo de 14 años,era esta la casa por la cual Daisy vivía, la casa de sus tios .

Ya había pasado un año desde que Daisy comenzó a vivir con sus tíos por la fácil respuesta que ellos eran sus parientes quienes se encontraban mas cerca de mushroom city y el hecho de siempre viajar durante horas todos los días no le joven entró a su habitación vestida por un singular pijama naranjo muy a su estilo destacándose en su pecho una flor en forma de margarita y su cabello recogido en una toalla y levemente húmedo,cerró la puerta y suspiró cansadamente

"Solo una semanas más"pensaba daisy,se recostó en su cama y dirigió su vista al techo mirando algún punto indeterminado,lo que más desea y espera era _verlo._Por primera vez en su vida no había sentido lo mismo,bueno claramente nunca lo vivió ya que nunca había convivido con hombres en la escuela así que era algo totalmente nuevo para ella,agarró un cojín que estaba a su lado y lo abrazó,otra vez estaba pensando en el como una psicópata y loca enamorada...un momento,acaso estaba _enamorada de el?_ Rápidamente se sentó en su cama lanzando el cojín a alguna parte de la habitación sin prestarle ninguna atenció que ser imposible aquella duda que se formuló, no podía estar enamorada de su mejor amigo;aquel que conoció gracias a Peach en el primer día,aquel que comenzó a agradarle mejor día a día,aquel con estaba la mayor parte del día,aquel con quien se sentaba,estudiaba,iba a desayunar en el receso,se reía,lo ayudaba,almorzaban juntos...técnicamente todo el día estaba con el e iban juntos a cualquier lugar que se les ocurriese,todo juntos...Ahora comprendía...El simple hecho de siempre pensar en el era la obvia razón que siempre estar al lado de _el_ se volvió en algo muy normal y cotidiano y cuando no lo estaba no era lo mismo,sentía que algo le faltaba,esa compañía la cual su voz siempre resuena en su mente...

RIIIIING,RIIIIIING,RIIIIIIING!

Daisy volvió en sí al escuchar su celular,rápidamente se levantó,fue a su escritorio,saco el celular de su cajon y contestó.

_-diga?-_

_-aló?D-Daisy?-un sonrojo al 100% se hizo notar en la joven al reconocer aquella voz en fracciones de segundos_

_-Luigi?eres tu?-dijo daisy nerviosa lo cual podía notar se en el tono de su voz,al otro lado del teléfono se encucho una pequeña risa y luego el respondió:_

_-Cla-claro que soy yo,ha pasado tiempo cierto?-_

_-claro que ha pasado tiempo,la ultima vez que hablamos dijiste que irías con tu familia a no se donde y de ahí que no hablaste hasta hoy-dijo algo enojada dejando nervioso al joven que estaba al otro lado del teléfono_

_-eeeemmm...lo-lo siento mucho,volví apenas ayer y estaba muy agotado,aparte que no solo yo puedo llamar date cuenta que tu también puedes hacerlo con toda la libertad_

_-que lastima,pero hace tres días mis minutos se acabaron y deje mi celular abandonado,oh que pena y no lo cargaran de nuevo en un laaargo tiempo de castigo por acabarlos tan rapido-dijo victorias a dejando a su amigo con una vena en su cabeza_

_-y pienso que si seguimos así la mía igual...-una carcajada se hizo presente en ambos jóvenes liberando aquellos nervios que los atormentaba_

_bueno..lo siento,que ha sucedido para que me llamaras?que quieres contarme hoy?-Luigi se sonrojó al escuchar a su amiga y con mucho esfuerzo logro responder_

_-B-bueno este yo...bueno quería...y-yo-decía muy nervioso preocupando a la joven castaña "sera algo importante acaso?"pensaba_

_-sucedió algo luigi?-_

_-Nonononono! Tranquila no pasó nada grave o algo por el estilo es solo que yo...quería hacerte una invitación y me gustaría que pudieras aceptarla-"ruego que pueda"pensaba._

_-bueno y cuál sería esa invitación que me ofreces?-preguntaba curiosa daisy_

_bueno...yo quería invi-invitarte...-inesperadamente Mario apareció detrás suyo el cual desde que empezó la llamada lo escuchaba a escondidas y con una aguja pinchó su trasero asustando a Luigi y reaccionando involuntariamente-QUIERES IR A LA PLAYA!-daisy quedo en shock al escuchar inesperada invitación...la playa,el lugar al que nuca fue en su vida porque a sus padres no les agradaba el agua de mar y todo lo relacionado a nadarsol y arena,pero misteriosamente ella no era así.Su afición al agua y nadar comenzó cuando era muy pequeña aproximadamente unos 4 años cuando en un programa de televisión daban un reportaje sobre un fantástico surfista ganador de increíbles premios y competencias mundiales,quien se convirtió en una de las personas mas admiradas por la pequeña niñ de eso,después de mucho rogar,logro asistir a un curso de natació ó ser muy buena e incluso participar en compentencias interescolares,pero eso no le bastaba,quería ser como ese famoso surfista y vivir la sensación del mar y la arena en vez de pavimento y cloro por todos lados..._

_-eeemmm daisy sigues ahí?-no,definitivamente no era un sueño,luigi su mejor amigo lo estaba invitando a ir a la playa con el_

_-en serio!?SI!CLARO QUE IRE!-dijo feliz saltando por todos lados-dejame decirles a mis tíos,de seguro me dejaran,luego te llamo!dijo la joven,colgó su celular y salió en busca de sus tíos mientras tanto Luigi aun no podía creer que había invitado a daisy_

_-yyyyyyyy?-preguntaba Mario a su lado_

_-dijo que si-_


	4. el tiempo se detiene a mi alrededor

A seguir con la historia

Pov luigi

Ya es de mañana y debería levantarme pronto,tengo que ir a buscar a daisy ya que no sabe donde vivo,veo la hora son las 7:00 am puedo bañarme y desayunar sin problemas, cuando salgo de mi habitación pude escuchar unos ronquidos muy molestosos supuse que mi hermano aun sigue durmiendo Mario en serio es muy flojo ya entiendo porque subió de peso.

Al bajar vi a mi madre cocinando el almuerzo adelantado como siempre sus almuerzos son los mejores

-buenos días luigi al parecer madrugaste estoy por terminar el almuerzo y preparo el desayuno deberías darte un baño supongo que tendrás que ir a buscar a tu amiguita-miro sorprendido a mi mama ella ni siquiera me observó y supo que tenia hambre,avisaría que iré a bañarme y que tendría que ir a buscar a daisy,no se ustedes pero sigo opinando que las madres tienen una esfera mágica o leen nuestras mentes,piénsenlo un poco ella siempre encuentra algo que perdí no es muy extraño?

-gracias mamá y tienes razón,tengo que ir a buscar a daisy pronto-y subí nuevamente las escaleras,busqué lo necesario para mi baño y revise mi celular "7:05" estaba en buena hora pero me pregunto que estará haciendo ella...

-7:10 am-

En el velador de cierta casa se encontraba un celular reproduciendo una canción designada para una alarma,pero al parecer,el dueño de este aparato todavía no se daba cuenta que debía levantarse y con un movimiento brusco boto el celular,se desarmo y la alarma dejo de sonar,unos minutos no hacen mal de todos modos ella se quedo hablando hasta tarde con su amiga "peach"

...flashback...

whatsapp,nuevo chat,princess,En linea

tu:son las 12:50 no es muy tarde jovencita?

princess:"escribiendo..." para nada es muy temprano además estamos de vacaciones hay que disfrutar y tu?;)

tu:bueno no puedo dormir mñn iré a la playa de mushroom city al fin conoceré el océano *-*

princess:en serio?que bueno al fin lo veras no puedo creer que nunca has ido :/

tu:bueno,mis padres no les agradaba mucho el mar;que tenia mucha arena el agua muy salada y bla bla bla

princess:y bueno iras con tus tíos?

tu:nop

princess:cómo!? no me digas que vas sola y no me invitaste?!aunque bueno...yo mñn salgo con mario así que no podre ir

tu:no te estaba invitando o algo parecido 7-7 iré con ora persona

princess:otra persona?! al fin tienes novio?!

tu:no tengo novio peach 7-7

princess:entonces... .-.

tu:luigi me invitó

_3...2...1..._

princess:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *0* y ahora me lo dices?!

tu:hace una hora mas o menos me invito

princess:y acaso van solos? ;)

tu:no! iba a ir toda la familia,mario no quiso ir y ya veo por que...y sus padres le dijeron que podia invitar a alguien

princess:y solo a ti?

tu:creo que si

princess:bueno te deseo lo mejor duermete luego,conociéndote te quedaras dormida y se te olvidara algo

tu:eso no sucedera :(

princess:si claro...te deseo lo mejor espero volver a verlos y tomados de la mano bye ;P

~Princess:ultima vez 1:30~

"COMO?! son las 1:30! debo dormir pronto!"pensé al revisar la hora,salí de la app y coloque la alarma a las 7:10 luigi vendría a buscarme a las 7:40 así que tengo mi celular en el velador me acomode en mi cama y cerré mis ojos,espero que mañana sea un buen día

..._fin de flashback_...

-7:30-

Pv. Luigi

que suerte que en "mushroom city" puedes conducir sin importar la edad,fui a la cochera ya bañado y desayunado y saque la funda que evitaba el polvo de mi moto...no era la gran cosa pero tiene un buen color, coloque mi casco abrí el portón de la cochera encendí el motor y me dirigí hacia casa de daisy supongo que ya debe estar lista porque a las 8 iremos a la playa,para su información la playa no queda muy cerca

El semáforo comenzó a marcar rojo a la distancia así que detuve la velocidad,saque mi celular y escribí un breve mensaje a daisy

"_voy en camino llegare en 5 minutos ;) -luigi-"_

El semáforo marco verde y aceleré un poco mi moto no debo exceder mi velocidad o recibiré una multa

* * *

-Daisy despierta!-dijo Matt mientras saltaba en mi cama acaso este niño se despertaba tarde?

-Matt es muy temprano-tape mi rostro con las sabanas-acaso madrugaste?

-No,mi mama dijo que te viniera a decir que es muy tarde son las 7:30-

-7:30?! no puede ser!-me levante de mi cama y pude notar que mi celular estaba todo desarmado en el piso,lo arme lo mas rápido que pude y al prenderse pude notar la hora "7:32" y un mensaje de luigi enviado hace 2 minutos. Sali corriendo al baño a darme un baño express no pude creer que me demore tan poco me vestí me lave los dientes saque mi bolso con ropa en caso de emergencia(que suerte que lo ordene antes de dormir)y baje al living de la casa justo en el momento que una bocina se escuchaba al comedor me despedí de mis tíos no sin antes robarme un trozo de pan y salí de la casa.

Ahi estaba luigi sentado en su moto se rostro estaba sorprendido parece que acababa de llegar

-Creo que me estabas esperando-Dijo el con una sonrisa

-si claro-revise mi celular,eran las 7:340-desperte hace 10 minutos me debes un desayuno-me sente en la parte de atras de su moto y el me paso un casco

-por que te debo un desayuno?te dije que estaria a las 7:40 no es mi culpa que te quedaras dormida-y sin avisar acelero su moto y me afirme de su espalda muy asustada

-muchas gracias señor conductor por asustarme-lo mire enojada aunque no sirvio de nada el tiene que mirar hacia el frente o chocamos

-De nada señorita...y entonces te quedaste dormida?-

-si...-susurre y mire a mi alrededor-al parecer bote mi celular,se desarmo entonces no funciono la alarma y matt fue a despertarme a las 7:30-dije en el momento que luigi paro en un semaforo rojo

-bueno deberias agradecerle a tu primo o yo mismo iba a despertarte flojita-dijo el y se comenzo a reir

-de seguro no lo hubieras logrado- y luigi me miro desafiante

-quieres apostar?cuanto a que te quedaras dormida en el viaje?-el semaforo marco verde y esta vez abrace a luigi ya que no me sentia muy segura,rei disimuladamente al notar que luigi estaba tenso

-eso no sucedera,no tengo sueño-

-entonces no tienes problema en aceptar,si no te quedas dormida a la vuelta del viaje yo habre perdido y tendre mi penitencia lo que tu quieras-

-en serio?!-no puedo creerlo,lo que yo quiera?! Ahora estare todo el dia en las nubes pensando en la penitencia porque no perdere-entonces preparate porque no perdere-

-estas segura de eso daisy sarasaland?piensa que yo tambien puedo ganar y tendras que hacer caso a mi orden-,es un trato?-luigi me ofrecio su mano ya que freno en un vecindario tranquilo y muy lindo

-claro que estoy segura-y estreche la mano de luigi,me recorrio un escalofrio;su mano era mas grande que la mia y estaban tibias,en cambio mis manos estaban heladas y tiritando pero no fui capaz de decirselo mi orgullo siempre me ganará

-bueno entonces ya llegamos,esta es mi casa...no es muy pintoresca pero espero te agrade- mire la casa que estaba a nuestra izquierda y era muy amplia y bonita;era una casa blanca de de un color blanco como las nubes,dos pisos,una cochera y un lindo patio con un pasto radiante,si fuera la madre de luigi estaria muy orgullosa de tener una casa tan bonita y sencilla

-que linda se nota que esta muy bien cuidada-dije asombrada y luigi me miro un poco avergonzado

-jejeje bueno ya sabes como son las mamás,quieres entrar?o prefieres esperar aca afuera mirando la casa-dijo luigi y me miro con una de esas sonrisas que te mata en todo el alma y te da un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo

-que estamos esperando?vamos de una vez-dije justo antes de perder el equilibrio en la moto y caer hacia el piso,eso hubiera sucedido si luigi no me hubiera salvado umos segundos antes,mire asombrada su rostro el cual estaba muy cerca mio,pude sentir que mis mejillas ardian y las de luigi estaban un poco rosadas

-t-ten mas cuidado-luigi me miraba sorprendido y no se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos en la misma posicion,parecia como si el tiempo se detuvo y no queria seguir,pero luigi miro hacia otro lado y supe que todo volvio a la normalidad...

Continuara...

Gracias Firefang wolfwolf por tu review espero seguir la historia mas seguido :)


End file.
